Something to Dance for - Read
' Something to Dance for' is the third episode of Glee: Unbeatable. It was released on May 26, 2012. One characters was introduced in this episode, Melanie Foster (created by Lynettefan2626). Songs *"Shake It Out" by Florence + the Machine. Sung by Libby Brooks *"Start All Over Again" by Dana Glover. Sung by Melanie Foster *"Something To Dance For/TTYLXOX" by Zendaya/Bella Thorne. Sung by New Directions Girls *"Paradise/Over" by Coldplay/Drake. Sung by New Directions Boys *"We Found Love" by Rihanna. Sung by Libby Brooks and Julie Rebecca Michaelson with New Directions Introduction In my opinion, this was my best episode so far. I was really inspired in the moment I was writing it. I could write it in less than one hour. Also, YOU have to choose the winner of the BotS. Will it be the boys? Or the girls? Glee: Unbeatable Episode #3: Something to Dance for So here’s what you missed on Glee: Unbeatable: New Directions is starting to grow again. It already has 8 members, and it’s about to have more. ‘Cause, although it looks like it hasn’t, their performance in the school cafeteria caught the attention of some kids, including Libby Piper Brooks, who wants to audition. And that’s what you missed on Glee! ____________________________________________________________ Mr. Schue was still staring at Libby, trying to say something. “Ok, Libby.” Mr. Schue said. “We would love to hear what you’ve got!” Libby walked to the center of the choir room. She began to dance with the music. “Regrets collect like old friends” ''She sang. “Here to relive your darkest moments. I can see no way, I can see no way. And all of the ghouls come out to play” '' “And every demon wants his pound of flesh. But I like to keep some things to myself. I like to keep my issues strong. It's always darkest before the dawn” “And I've been a fool and I've been blind. I can never leave the past behind. I can see no way, I can see no way. I'm always dragging that horse around” “And our love is pastured such a mournful sound. Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground. So I like to keep my issues strong. But it's always darkest before the dawn” “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah” ''She sang, with the girls of New Directions singing with her. “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah”'' “And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah” “I am done with my graceless heart. So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart. Cause I like to keep my issues strong. It's always darkest before the dawn” “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah” She sang, with the girls of New Directions singing with her. “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah” “And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah” “And given half the chance would I take any of it back. It's a fine romance but it's left me so empty. It's always darkest before the dawn” “Oh woah, oh woah...” “And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't. So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road. And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope. It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat, Cause looking for heaven, found a devil in me looking for heaven, found a devil in me. Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me” “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah” ''She sang, with the girls of New Directions singing with her. “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah”'' “And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah” “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah” ''She sang, with the girls of New Directions singing with her. “Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah”'' “And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back. So shake him off, oh woah” '' “That was awesome, Libby.” Mr. Schue said. “Welcome to New Directions!” Libby smiled. ____________________________________________________________ Libby sat with the rest of the New Directions girls, looking at the cheerios. “Why are you looking at them?” Julie asked. “They are nothing important.” “Yes they are!” Libby answered. “They are like the most popular girls in the school. And I just want to be one of them so badly!” Julie tried to hug Libby but she pushed her, as she began to cry. “What’s wrong?” She asked. “You wouldn’t understand.” She said, fighting her tears. “But, if you want to know…” Julie looked at her, sympathetic. “Last year, I was a member of the cheerios.” Libby said. “Sue loved me. Both of us had one purpose. Destroy Glee Club.” Julie looked at her, surprised. “Then I realized what I was doing was wrong. I’m a bitch sometimes, but I have feelings, and one of those feelings was guilt. I always loved music, and I felt like I couldn’t destroy that passion inside of me. So then, I left a note in Sue’s office saying that I wouldn’t continue bringing Glee Club down, but didn’t sign it. When she discovered it was me, she kicked me off the cheerios, and now I’m a normal girl, like all of you.” Julie felt insulted, but understood that Libby was in a difficult moment and hugged her. “Thanks for being a good friend. Maybe being a normal girl doesn’t suck as much as I thought.” ____________________________________________________________ ''He’s so pretty. I can’t hide it anymore. I’m in love with him. How can I tell it to him? What if he isn’t gay? He never told me if he was. Well, I think we’ll never be together. Riley sighed. He was staring at Ash, as he did always during the history class, which he found really boring. The bell rang. All of the students stood up and rushed outside of the classroom, except for Riley, who was still lost in his thoughts. “Mr. Cruz.” Mrs. Hagberg said in a superior way. “Will you stay here forever?” “No, Mrs. Hagberg.” He said, and then left the classroom quickly. ____________________________________________________________ “Ok, guys. I have good news!” Mr. Schue said. “Every year, we used to do a battle of the sexes. This year, is boys vs. girls, again. We’ll see who will take the big prize.” The choir room burst in cheers as all of the members commented on what Mr. Schue had said. “Each group will have to perform a mash-up. It can be any genre. You’ll organize everything. It’s all up to you. You will make the show.” “But, Mr. Schue…” Colton said. “When will this be?” “On Wednesday” Mr. Schue answered. “Wednesday?” All the members said in unison. “Yes, Wednesday. You’ll have two days to organize everything. It was the only day the auditorium was available.” The kids looked nervous, the clock was ticking. ____________________________________________________________ The New Directions girls sat together in the choir room, thinking about how their performance would be. “I still think we should do “''Something To Dance For”'' and “TTYLXOX” Jasmine said. “Both songs are really good and we can show two different types of music.” “Yeah.” Zinnia agreed. “Zendaya and Bella are two great artists so let’s try. The worse that could happen is that we lose.” “Then, who agrees?” Jasmine asked. All of the girls raised their hands. “That’s perfect.” She said. “Julie, you can organize the parts of the songs. I will look for good clothes that we can wear. Libby, you’ve been on the cheerios. I’m sure you can make a good choreography.” All of the girls nodded. Suddenly, a girl entered to the choir room. “I’m sorry.” The girl said. “Do you guys know where can I audition for Glee Club?” “Yeah, right here.” Zinnia said. “Really?” She said. “That’s awesome! My name is Melanie Foster. I would love to be a part of Glee Club.” “Well, we need some more girls for the Battle of the Sexes this Wednesday.” Julie said. “I would love to help!” Melanie said. “But first, can I sing something so you guys hear my voice.” “Yeah, sure.” Libby replied. “Take a step back, turn around” ''She began. “Look at the world that you've let down. My, my, such a disgrace the damage is done you can't replace it. These are the things your mind will tell you. These are the things your heart will say. These are the things that leave you hopeless. These are the times you say. There is no way, no way, no way”'' “But as long as you are breathing. You can start all over again. It your heart's beating. You can start all over again. Goodbye Sorrow, you can start all over again. Hello Tomorrow, you can start all over” “Wake up to the perfect sun. The long night is over, a new day has begun. Oh yes, dare to believe much close in the morning. Your spirit is free. These are the things your mind will tell you. These are the words your heart will say. These are the thoughts that leave you fearless. These are the hands that point the way” “As long as you are breathing. You can start all over again. If your heart's beating. You can start all over again. Goodbye Sorrow, you can start all over again. Hello Tomorrow, you can start all over” “Everything can change if all our things are new. The impossible is here and it's crying out for you. Everything is gonna work out right. Just like we prayed it would. Growing miracle after making a yes, it's working for you. Ohhhhh” “Long as you are breathing” ''She sang ''“You can start all over again” ''The girls sang ''“Oh, and your heart's beating” “You can start all over” “Umm, Goodbye Sorrow” “You can start all over again” “Hello Tomorrow” “You can start all over” “Ohhhh...oh,oh,oh..Ohhhh..” “Long as you are breathing. You can start all over again. Your heart's bleeding. You can start all over. Goodbye Sorrow. You can start all over again. Hello tomorrow” The girls smiled. ____________________________________________________________ The guys were sitting in the auditorium. “Guys, we have to have this prepared for Wednesday. It’s crazy, but we can do it.” Colton said. “So, any idea on which songs we can sing?” “Well, lately I’ve been listening to Coldplay’s “Paradise”.” Ash said. “It’s an awesome song and there are tons of songs that can be mashed with it.” “I think that if we accelerate the rhythm, we can mash it up with Drake’s “Over”.” Lucas said. “It’s just my idea. Both are awesome songs.” “Yeah, it will work.” Ash said. “It’s like two different songs that sound epic together. We have this battle of the sexes in the bag.” “So, let’s start practicing!” Riley said. ____________________________________________________________ Ok, it’s Wednesday. Tonight is the big night. I hope they’ve prepared everything. I’m sure they’re gonna rock tonight. All of them have great voices. Ok, they have just one more hour. I will go see how is everything going. Will entered to the auditorium. It was full of people, waiting to see the kids perform. “Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to the first annual Battle of the Sexes.” Mr. Figgins said. “Please welcome, the girls!” Lights of various illuminated the stage. “A dream like this” The New Directions girls sang.'' “That's something you wish for. A dream like this, that's something you ask for”'' “When it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for” “Hey yeah yeah,” Jas sang. “Ohh this is something you dance for” “There's a moment” Jas sang. “When you look to decide who will fall, who will survive” “That's the moment when you” Julie sang.'' “Find it inside on the line. This is your time”'' “And it's all” Zinnia sang.'' “I want. And it's all I do”'' “A dream like this” Jas, Julie and Zinnia sang. “That's something you wish for. A dream like this that's something you ask for” “When it's a gift worth taking a chance for, then this is something you dance for” Libby and Melanie walked forward, the lights on them. “Be be be my bff” Libby and Melanie sang, dancing together. “'cause idk what's coming next. And i'll be lmho with the rest. So ttylxox” “Show up in the same dress” Libby sang.'' “We don't know who wore it best. Not make a big deal. Act like it's a new trend”'' “Look good when we go 'round here” Melanie sang. “Try on these boots. I found this boy who said you're sweet. He's got a best friend” “You'll always be my,” Libby said. “Be be be my bff” Libby and Melanie sang.'' “'cause idk what's coming next. And i'll be lmho with the rest. So ttylxox”'' “Be be be my bff 'cause idk what's coming next. And i'll be lmho with the rest. So ttylxox” '' ''“Xox” Melanie said. “Be be be my bff” ''Melanie and Libby sang. “A dream like this” Julie, Jas and Zinnia sang. “'Cause idk what's coming next” “That's something” “And i'll be lmho with the rest” “You wish for” “So ttylxox” “A dream like this that's something you ask for”'' “Be be be my bff” ''Melanie and Libby sang. “When it's a gift worth” Julie, Jas and Zinnia sang. “'Cause idk what's coming next” “Taking a chance for” “And i'll be lmho with the rest” “Then this is“ "So ttylxox” “Something you dance for”'' Everyone in the auditorium was on their feet, clapping as loud as they could. Will was looking at them, proud of his students. “That was awesome girls.” Mr. Figgins said. “Now, please welcome the boys. With a rendition of Coldplay’s Paradise and Drake’s Over.” “Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.” The guys sang. “Oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo.” “Alright, bottles on me” Riley rapped. “Long as I’m a drink it never drop the ball, what y’all thinking? Making sure the New Directions ship is never sinking. ‘Bout to set it off set it off Jada Pinkett. I shouldn’t have drove, tell me how I’m getting home. You too fine to be laying down in bed alone. I can teach you how to speak my language Rosetta stone. I swear this life is like the sweetest thing I’ve ever known” “Got to go thriller Mike Jackson on these fellas” Ash rapped.'' “All I need is just a red jacket with some zippers. Super good smidoke a package of the swishas, I did it over night, it couldn’t happen any quicker”'' “Y’all know them, but it’s not me either” Colton rapped. “But point the biggest skeptic out I’ll make them a believer. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done it throwing hundreds. When I should be throwing ones of it, I run it ahh!” “Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo.” Matt and Lucas sang. “Oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo. oo-oo-oo.” “When she was just a girl,” Matt sang. “''She expected the world.'' But it flew away from her reach, so she ran away in her sleep.” “Dreamed of para-para-paradise,” Matt and Lucas sang. “''Para-para-paradise,'' Para-para-paradise, every time she closed her eyes.” “Life goes on,” Lucas sang. “''It gets so heavy,'' the wheel breaks the butterfly. Every tear, a waterfall.” “In the night, the stormy night,” Matt sang. “''She closed her eyes.'' In the night, the stormy night, away she flied.” “Dreamed of para-para-paradise,” Matt and Lucas sang. “''Para-para-paradise,'' Para-para-paradise, every time she closed her eyes.” “I know way too many people here right now that I didn’t know last year” ''The guys sang. ''“Who the hell are y’all. I swear it feels like the last few nights we’ve been everywhere and back. But I just can’t remember it all. What am I doing, what am I doing. Oh yeah that’s right, I’m doing me, I’m doing me. I’m living life right now, yeah. And this what I’m gonna do till it’s over, till it’s over. But it’s far from over.” The auditorium burst in cheers and applause. Will looked at his students. He didn’t know who was going to win, but both groups had been amazing. Everyone in the crowd casted their votes, until there were no more people in the auditorium. ____________________________________________________________ “Guys, you were awesome tonight!” Will said. “You’re all awesome performers. Anyone can win.” “Mr. Schue.” Libby said. “Can we perform a song before we leave?” “Um… Sure.” He said. The music to Rihanna’s We Found Love started, and all of the kids danced to it. “Yellow diamonds in the light” Libby sang. “Now we’re standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine. What it takes to come alive” “It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny” ''Julie sang. “But I’ve gotta let it go” '' “We found love in a hopeless place” ''New Directions sang. “We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place” '' “Shine a light through an open door” ''Julie sang. “Love a life I will divide. Turn away 'cause I need you more. Feel the heartbeat in my mind” '' “It’s the way I’m feeling I just can’t deny” ''Libby sang. “But I’ve gotta let it go” '' “We found love in a hopeless place” ''New Directions sang. “We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place” '' “Yellow diamonds in the light” ''Libby sang. “Now we’re standing side by side. As your shadow crosses mine” '' “We found love in a hopeless place” ''New Directions sang. “We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place” '' “We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place. We found love in a hopeless place” The Winner Now it's time for you to vote! Who will win the BotS? The boys or the girls? Who will win the BotS? Boys Girls Category:Episodes - Read Category:Season One Episodes - Read Category:Audition Episodes - Read